That Is So Messed Up!
by HotMessandI'mFallinForYOU
Summary: LIZZE'S ALWAYS RIGHT AND BROKEN ALL ROLLED INTO ONE! Lizwim, Dasey, Dizzie? its so messed up!
1. Chapter 1

Casey's POV 

Jeez. I cannot _believe _Derek did that! The jerk! I don't think much of him either, but I don't go and put a dab of red paint in _his_ chair so everyone thinks he got_ his_ period I hate him. I HATE HIM! I logged onto IM and scrolled down my buddy list. Only one person was online, the only one I'd never met. Rocker990 was funny, sweet, and cyber-ly awesome. He apparently noticed I'd signed on, because a moment later, he sent me a PM.

Rocker990: wazzup?

Why did he always say that? Whatever, it's not enough to annoy me today.

Dancing-Queen: nothing.

Rocker990: not chatty?

Dancing-Queen: I'm just in a bad mood. The guys my school r jerks.

Rocker990: wat happened?

Dancing-Queen: um.. let's not talk about it.

Rocker990: that bad?

Dancing-Queen: yes!

Rocker990: okay… did u hear about the new Cold Spray cd? Gonna get it?

Dancing-Queen: yeah it should b awesome. I think my step-bro is gonna get it. I'll just burn a copy.

Rocker990: it's people like you that r destroying the music industry. Tisk tisk dancer girl.

Dancing-Queen: and it's people like you that make me want to smile a lot.

Rocker990: nice, line. For a dancer girl.

Dancing-Queen: do u really live where u say u live in ur profile?

Rocker990: yeah, well, it's actually about five minutes away, but whatever.

Dancing-Queen: well, I live there 2. want to meet?

Rocker990: name the time, name the place.

Dancing-Queen: this Saturday, 3:30, in East Side Mall's Chinese food restaurant (I cant pronounce it, or spell it for that matter.)

Rocker990: ok. How will I know ur u?

Dancing-Queen: I'll be wearing… a pink and brown plaid skirt, with a brown sweater, and pink heels.

Rocker990: I'll wear a blue baseball cap, black shirt, and jeans. And sunglasses.

Dancing-Queen: cool. I got homework. C u soon. !!!

Rocker990: see ya.

I signed off, my heart beating rapidly inside my chest. Five minutes ago I was steamed about paint on my fave jeans. Now, I'm all steamy about my…. What was it? Was it a date? A meeting? A letdown? Oh my god! What if he didn't show at all?

"LIZZIE!" I cried, falling flat on my bed.

She was in my room in two seconds flat, panting.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

Now, I felt stupid. I'd only mentioned Rocker to Liz once, about two weeks ago.

"Um, remember that guy online? Rocker990?" I asked.

Lizzie pondered the name for a moment, then nodded. "Did he do something? Did he hurt you? I'll sock 'em one!" God, I love her.

"No. No, that's not it at all." I assured her. "I'm going to meet him."

"NOW?" Lizzie gasped.

"No.. Saturday."

"Casey! I thought you were the smart one! Did you even think about this?" Whoa. Hadn't expected that one.

Edwin popped his head in my room. "Uh, hey Case. Lizzie? You busy?"

"No." She blurted. "Just telling Casey how much of an," She turned to face me, "_Idiot!_ She is, but I'm done now. See ya Casey." Then she followed Edwin out of the room. Weird.

Lizzie's POV 

"Edwin!" I snapped, quietly.

He turned, and said, "What? You didn't want to leave, to go talk to Casey. I was saving you!"

He had a point. "Your room or mine?" I sighed.

"You've got the chair. Your room."

I grabbed his hand and fled across the hallway.

We were in my room in about two seconds, and Edwin shut the door without a sound.

"So." I said stupidly.

"So." He mimicked.

He placed a hand on my face. Then he just froze, staring. I didn't move, neither did he. What's he thinking about?

"Oh, for the love of god, man!" That startled him, but so what? It worked. He leaned in, I leaned in, and he leaned more, just enough to close the gap between us. _Oh my god?! What the hell is he doing? Oh my god, he's frenching it. He tastes good. He ate George's cinnamon rolls this morning, yum! _I opened my mouth, and then, well, then Marti started to bang on the locked door.

"Beat it Worm!" Edwin yelled.

"Meanie! I'm telling Nora and Dad when they get home!" When her pounding died down, Edwin and I were at it again. This time we went right to it. He'd kissed me before, but never like this, Oh My GOD! Why is he touching my stomach? WHY? I broke away.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Do you love me?" He asked, so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Yes!" I said before I could stop myself.

"Then go with it."

Just like that, he took my hand and we walked to the chair by my closet. He sat down, still holding my hand. "Am I just supposed to stand here?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Of course not. Sit." He said.

"Where? You take up the whole thing, the only place I could sit would be your lap and---Oh. I'm stupid." I sat down on his lap, and we were at it AGAIN! But this time he wasn't so rough. We were frenching again, but it was gentle. Then, suddenly, he picked me up, and carried me. Where he planned to go, I have no idea, because we were still kissing, so my eyes were closed.

Casey has her reasons for hating Derek, but I don't mind him much. But when he ruins something for me, I crack.

"TWERPS! I'M GOING TO SAM'S! MARTI'S AT TIMMY'S. CASEY ALREADY LEFT! BYE!"

Okay, so that didn't ruin anything, it just made my current situation more enjoyable. Love you Derek! Not as much as Edwin, but still!

Edwin's POV

I have no idea what I'm doing, or where I'm going. Nothing makes sense anymore. Why?! Okay, Ed, just cool down. She's staring at me. Why is she staring at me? She's smiling now. Oh my god, she's smiling! She's so pretty... Okay, focus, Ed! Lizzie, remember! What are you going to do? You can't just put her down, she'll probably smack you or something. Oh the mind games! Why?! Wait, games... Game Closet! Yesssss! Point one Edwin!

I then stopped freaking out and left the room, still carrying Liz, and walked down the hall, toward the closet. Lizzie just smiled. She's so pretty...

"Edwin?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"You never said if you loved me back."

I almost dropped her. Of course I loved her, but what am I supposed to say now? 'Yes, Lizzie, I love you so so much!'? Waaaay too corny. I kissed her quickly.

"That answer your question?" I asked hopefully.

"No." She sighed. "You can put me down now."

Oh. Well. Fine then. I put her down.

"Well?" She asked after a minute of staring at our feet. "Do you?"

I caved. "Yes, Lizzie, I love you so so much!"

"Okay, then!" She smiled again. So pretty... "Are you hungry?"

What?! Well.. yeah I was a little grumbly. "Yeah, I could eat. Why?"

"Cause I was going to make a grilled cheese. Want one?"

She's going to make a grilled cheese?! I just told her I love her and she wants a grilled cheese? "Yeah, I'll take one."

"Cool. Go pick a DVD and have it ready in your room. I'll bring the food in a minute." And just like that, she went downstairs, leaving me speechless.

Lizzie's POV

I am in the zone! Oh yeah! _Ooooh! Soulja boy I win it OH! Ride it, crank it, watch me, OH! Crank that soulja, super man, now watch me OH! Crank the soul, now i need YOU! _

_Crank the soul, now i need YOU! Crank the soul, now i need YOU! Crank the soul, now i need YOU! Crank that soul what up? Crank that soul what up? Crank that soul what up? _

Okay, so I look like a spazz doing that dance but who cares? I flipped Edwin's sandwich one more time. _Crank that soulja boy, now WEW. Super man, now watch me WEW! _

I put both sandwiches on a plate and yelled, "EDWIN! YOU WANT A MILKSHAKE?"

"YEAH!"

"CHOCOLATE? OR VANILLA?"

"BOTH!"

"'KAY!"

I then made a swirl milkshake and put two bendy straws in it.

"Hey, Liz! I hope Armageddon is okay, cuz that's what I put in." Edwin said when I came in his room.

"Yeah, that's fine. Hey, do you think they'd be mad?"

"Who'd be mad about what?" Edwin asked, while I sat down beside him on his bed.

"Mom, George, Casey, Derek, about... us?" I turned to face him. He had a weird look on his face.

"It doesn't matter." He insisted.

"You think they'd go nuts don't you?" I laughed, letting him out an arm around me, and leaning into him.

"Well, yeah. But it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, you're right. They can't know."

I didn't really mind, I mean, I'm dating my step brother. That's got to be sick, but I don't care. I mean, it's summer! (although casey insists on taking college courses over the summer)

I can do whatever I want.

I took a sip of my excellently prepared milkshake. "Edwin?"

"Yeah, Liz?"

"I know you wanted to do it in the closet earlier, but this is more... romantic, don't ya think?"

Edwin turned to face me, which must have been hard and painful considering my head was on his stomach. "Liz, I seriously had no idea what we were going to do in the closet. I was kind of releaved when you said to put you down."

Oh, well, I don't feel like an idiot or anything now. "Oh."

"Did, you want to?" He was studdering. He's so cute... Answer the question, Liz!

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

We didn't talk much after that.

We sat in the living room, on the couch, watching reruns of _8 Simple Rules_. George had just called, and said he and Mom wouldn't be home until really late, Derek was staying at Sam's because they had a 5am hockey practice, Marti was upstairs, and Casey was at Emily's and planned to stay the night. We were safe, home plate was in view. No one knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Edwin's POV

I went to bed at about one in the morning. The dream I just had…. I can't explain the feeling it gave me.

_She's sitting on the couch. Like a perfect photo. No movement, except for the occasional blink, or breath. She finally turns enough to see me. She gets up. Grabs my hand, and leads me into oblivion. We're at the games closet. We're in the games closet. We're kissing. Then the unthinkable happens. Derek and Casey catch us. They're staring. We shouldn't be ashamed, but we are. We can't look at each other. Derek and Casey take a look at each other. They have the decency to remain silent, at least, for a moment. Derek smirks and Casey laughs. Lizzie and I look at each other. Lizzie blushes and Casey snorts because she's laughing so hard. Derek gives me a looks and says "Seriously dude? Your sister? That's the best you could do?" _

_Lizzie tenses and I grab her hand. She gasps, but then realizes what I'm doing. She smiles…so pretty. "Yeah, that's the best I could do. I got the best girl I can think of. Beautiful, the best eyes in the world, and have you seen that hair?" _

_Derek looks positively hilarious! He's dumbfounded. Casey looks even better. Her eyes are way wide, mouth open, etc. Ha! Lizzie grabs my head, kisses me, and I shut the door in our sibling's faces. Oh yeah! _

Well, now I'm on my way to Lizzie's room. Why? Because I'm and idiot! But, whatever. She doesn't care.

Her door was open a little bit. A lamp was on. I stuck my head in and said, "Liz?"

She wassitting on her bed. Just sitting there, head in her hands. Oh my god, she's crying.

"Liz!" She looked up. Tears stained her face, and her eyes were red and puffy. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this!" She whispered.

I walked into her room and shut the door behind me. "Can't do what?"

"Ed, we can't do this! I can't lie to them anymore! It's too hard! I just told Casey I was going out with Jamie because she noticed that me and you just stopped talking about crushes, and teasing each other, and all the other shit we used to do before…. This!" She was crying harder now. Ah, man!

I sat down next to her. She buried her head into my left shoulder, but I could still hear her say, "Ed, I love you and want to be with you, but we have to tell them soon!"

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't an optional thing?" I laughed.

"Of course not." She smiled at me…. So pretty….

"That's my girl."

Casey's POV

Ugh. Lizzie's watching My Girl again. I can hear her blubbering from down the hall.

Dancing-Queen: my lil sis is sooo annoying!

Rocker990: y?

Dancing-Queen: cuz her fav movie is My Girl and it makes her cry like an idiot every time she watches it. UGH!

Rocker990: my sis is like that too. At least you don't have a lil bro, lil sis and 2 step sisters.

Dancing-Queen: no, but I do have a lil sis, 2 step bros, and a step sis.

Rocker990: k, we're even.

Dancing-Queen: I gotta go. Never finished that homework.

Rocker990: Y r u taking summer classes is ur like, a genius?

Dancing-Queen: I'll tell u Saturday.

Rocker990: cruel.

Dancing-Queen: deal w/ it.

DANCING-QUEEN HAS SIGNED OFF

I would never actually call Liz an idiot for crying. But this guy was different. I could be anyone I wanted to be. Not just Dorkzilla. But Casey. Just Casey. Is it possible to find love in cyber-space?

Derek's POV

This is crazy. This girl is like the Net version of… CASEY! Why do I like her so much?

AGH! I went downstairs just in time to steal the chair from Edwin, who was about to sit down.

"My chair." I smirked.

"Fine." Edwin sat down next to Lizzie, who looked like she hadn't slept at all last night.

"What? No fight? Come on Ed!" I pleaded.

Edwin just sat there. "What's with you two?" I asked. "Ed's not even attempting to argue, and Liz, did you sleep at all last night?"

"About two hours or so." Lizzie yawned.

Talk about freaky.

Lizzie's POV

I made a lame excuse about having to take a shower, just to get out of the room. Derek was getting suspicious too. We couldn't go much longer without telling someone. But who? I clicked my tongue casually while walking by Edwin, our silent-but-not-so-silent signal. Then I ran to the part of the attic that wasn't Ed's room. It had pretty much the same purpose as the game closet, except no one knew we hung out there. Ed followed me about five minutes later.

"Ed! We have to tell someone! I'm freaking out!" I grabbed his shoulders, but I had been running at him and we both fell, me on top of him.

We stared at each other a minute, then started laughing hysterically. The only problem: Casey has dog ears. She burst into the room, and saw us. So, I did the only thing I could think of.

"JAMIE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I punched him. "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS. GUYS AND GIRLS CAN BE FRIENDS YA KNOW!"

"UNCLE! MERCY! OW!" Edwin cried.

It was a perfect get away. Too bad I had just told Casey the night before that I was dating Jamie. Woops.

"Lizzie, can I see you a moment?" She asked, clearly trying to stay calm.

Man! "Yeah. Sure sis."

We walked in silence to her bedroom. Man, we're caught, we're finished, we are SO grounded!

I sat down on Casey's bed, and instantly realized how interesting her comforter was. Squares, squares, squares. I might just stare at the thing the whole time.

"Liz?" She asked intently.

"Casey?" I mimicked. Yeah, junior high has given me attitude.

"I thought you were dating Jamie?" She raised her eyebrows. So dead! "But, you and Edwin seem to have… been more friendly lately. Do you have anything you want to tell me? Did you and Jamie have a fight? I everything okay? Did you get your period?"

Ah, Casey has no idea. YES! But I can't lie to her. I suck at it. "Well, actually, I lied to you." I said, slowly.

She gasped.

"I'm not with Jamie. I never was."

"Why would you lie about that?" Casey asked.

"Because I didn't want to tell you who my real boyfriend is."

"Who?"

"Edwin." I blurted.

"Edwin? Edwin! EDWIN?!"

Edwin bounded down the stairs and burst into the room. Apparently he heard. "What?"

"Guys! Your siblings! You can't date!"

"Steps." Edwin and I said at the same time.

"You guys haven't…… have you?" Casey looked at Edwin, then me, then Ed, then me, etc, etc, etc.

"No!" I cried. "I'm thir-flippin-teen! I'm dating my step bro, but I'm not a slut."

Edwin laughed. I punched him.

We're dead. Put us six feet under. Do something to end our misery.

Edwin's POV

Casey, being Casey, told Nora and Dad. We're sitting at opposite ends of the kitchen table, while the Derek, Casey, Dad, and Nora circle us. No pressure.

Derek stops behind Lizzie, so he's facing me. Casey does the same to Lizzie. Somebody shoot me.

Dad stands beside Derek. Nora beside Casey. PLEASE just shoot me, suicide bomb, SOMETHING!

"Well, I don't suppose you two were planning on telling us." Dad sighed.

We shook our heads.

Nora sighed behind me. "Well, we've always told them they could date whoever they wanted to." Yay Nora!

"I just didn't think they'd go out with each other!" Dad sighed.

"We can't stop them." Derek spoke for the first time since he stopped screaming at the news Casey had told him.

"What?" Lizzie and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, what?" Casey asked.

"Well, we can't!" Derek cried, walking around the table again. "How would we feel?"

"One: we can stop them. Two: EW!" Casey shrieked.

"Derek, Casey, upstairs, now!" Nora yelled.

They both stomped the entire way. I'm not going to mention the words Derek mumbled. This thing is rated T after all.

"_We_ won't stop you. But, someone else might. JAMIE!" Nora said.

I saw Lizzie go pink. 'I'll handle it.' I mouthed. Lizzie nodded.

Jamie walked in from the kitchen, and sat where Casey usually sits. It just so happens it was the seat next to Liz. My Liz.

"Lizzie, Edwin." Jamie said, nodding to both of us.

"Jamie." We said in unison.

"Listen, guys, your parents told me what was going on-"

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

"They told me what was going on, and I'd just like to say… Go for it."

WHAT? Go for it? Sweet.

Nora and Dad looked confused.

Lizzie was smiling at me again! So, so, so, so, oh, so pretty!

"Cool." We said at the same time.

"Catch ya later guys." Jamie said, walking out the front door.

"See-ya Jamie!" Lizzie called after him.

"Well, that settles that." I said. "Lizzie, want to watch a movie?"

"Why, yes, Edwin. I do."

We left Dad and Nora in the dining room.

We passed Derek's room, well almost, when a hand grabbed Lizzie's shoulder, and another grabbed my hair, pulling us into the room.

"What happened?!" Casey and Derek yelled at once.

"We won." Lizzie smiled.

"This is so sick." Casey muttered.

"Shut up!" Lizzie demanded.

Whoa, nice Lizzie.

"Nice!" Derek said, giving Lizzie knuckles.

"Thank you." Lizzie smiled sweetly at me when she said this. I got the message.

"We were gonna watch My Girl 2… you guys wanna come with?" Okay, Lizzie beat me to it. Whatever.

"Eh, why not?" Derek sighed. "I don't have plans tonight, but tomorrow, oh tomorrow; I meet the girl of my dreams!" Derek walked out and went up to my room, saying something about starting the movie. Weird. He must really like that girl, whoever she is.

Casey looked very confused.

"What's up Case?" I asked.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. He's _meeting_ the girl of his dreams Saturday?" She pondered something for a minute then added a "NAH!"

Lizzie's POV

I am in the zone! Oh yeah, oh yeah! Derek had recently declared this movie 'gay', and left Ed and me lone. Okay, most girls would call Edwin a geek. Well I don't care. The thought actually gave me an idea. Dun, dun, dun!

"Ever hear the song, _Geeks Get The Girls_? By Bowling For Soup?" I asked Edwin.

"Yeah. It's on my computer." Edwin yawned. This is understandable, considering I think it's like 2am right now.

"Cool." I got up and went through Ed's song list, until I found it. "Wanna dance?"

"Wha-?"

_Another Friday night, _

_Ya get the feeling right. _

_At the bar when he sees her coming over. _

_What ya gonna do? _

_She walks up to you. _

_Tongue-tied better getcha self together. _

_Have another drink _

_To give 'em time to think. _

_What's your sign, hey I think you know a friend of mine. _

_All the stupid lines, he had ever heard. _

_One came to mind, couldn't say a wooooord. _

_Tonight, tonight, he's gonna get it right. _

_Even losers can get lucky sometimes. _

_Oh, the freaks got a winning streak. _

_In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls. _

We were dancing, barefoot, across the attic. I love it!

_Got her holdin steady. _

_Forgot her name already. _

_Sweatin hard not a smooth operator. _

_She's got it goin on, dancing to her favorite song. _

_He's got the line, "Is it your place or mine?" _

_She turns and walks away. _

_Where did he go wrong? _

_Well, waiting by the car, she says "What took ya so looong?" _

_Tonight, tonight, he's gonna get it right. _

_Even losers can get lucky sometimes. _

_Oh, the freaks got a winning streak. _

_In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls. _

Edwin was smiling. I love this plan!

_Very next day, he guessed she ran away. _

_One and only in his bed, so lonely. _

_She comes walkin in, coffee and a grin. _

_Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream. _

_All around the world, people shout it out. _

_The geeks got the girl….. _

_Last night, he finally got it right, _

_Even losers can get lucky sometimes. _

_Oh, the freaks on a winning streak. _

_Shout it all around the world, cause the geek's got the girl. _

_Last night, he finally got it right, _

_Even losers can get lucky sometimes. _

_Oh, the freaks on a winning streak. _

_Shout it all around the world, cause the geek's got the girl. _

_Shout it all around the world, cause the geeks get the girls. _

Then we kissed.

"Wanna do that again?" Edwin asked.

"Yeah!" I went to kiss him again.

"I meant the dancing thing."

Cool.

Edwin clicked 'RANDOM' and we danced.

I have no idea why he had Kaci Brown on his computer, but it was a rockin song, so I went with it.

_Do you think you love me? Ohhhh. _

_Do you think you love me? Ohhhh. _

_Do you think you love me? Ohhhh. _

_Do you think you love me? Ohhhh. _

_I think I love you! _

_I'm sleeping. _

_And right in the middle of a big dream, I wake upwith something that keeps knocking at my brain,_

_Before I go insain, I throw my pillow to my head, and spring up in my bed, screaming out the words I dread. _

_I think I love you. Ohhhhh. _

The song still played, but I didn't listen to it. I was too busy. Doing… sinful things.

Derek's POV 

I am so jazzed! So jazzed in fact, I let Casey have the car keys and I took the bus. Any way to get to that mall! East Side Mall, here I come! Oh yeah!

Anyway, once inside _Wangsoo Lang Woos_, I stood there, put my sunglasses and cap on, then stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I'm so jazzed!

My cell phone started to vibrate. That meant either I had a text or an IM.

I checked. IM from Dancer.

Dancing-Queen: I'm runnin late. My bro 4got 2 put gas in the car. Agh.

Rocker990: don't sweat it.

Still soooo jazzed!

I stood and waited. And waited, and waited some more. Finally, a girl with the brown hair her profile describes, a pink sweater, a pink and brown skirt, and pink heels walks in. Her head's down, but I can tell she's beautiful. I walk/RUN over to her, saying, "Dancing-Queen? Meet Rocker990."

She looks up smiling.

"Oh." She stutters.

"My." I continue.

"God." She finishes.

I say, "CASEY?" the same time she says "DEREK?"

"No! No! No! No!" She cries.

"Man! I really liked Cyber Chick too." Then I caught what I'd just said. "I mean… I thought I did."

"Smooth." Casey teases.

I laughed. I actually laughed at a joke Casey had made. Then again…. This was Daning-Queen. I knew who she was, but not her identity.

"I am so dumb. You told me everything but your name. A little sister, a little brother, and two steps. I should have known."

"You should have known? I should have known there wasn't two dancing, summer school going, brown haired girls in this part of Canada." I joked.

She looked hurt. Man. Holy hell! What am I doing? Why am I---- I kissed her. She kissed back.

"Derek." She said once we broke apart.

"Yeah?"

"I hate hypocrites, but I don't care! I want to be with you. I know I said it was sick when Liz and Ed were, you know, but I get it now and I want you and me to be together, and I don't care what anyone thinks and…. Why are you looking like that?"

"Me too."

"Oh, you forgot to out gas in the car." She added.

"I got that one." I said, holding up my cell phone for affect.

Perfect. Casey. So pretty……


	3. Chapter 3

Casey's POV 

Okay, so time to break the news to the fam. EEEK!

Okay, so Lizzie and Edwin are no where to be seen. Not a good sign. George and Mom were also MIA.

"EDWIN! SMARTI! LIZ!" Derek shouted. No answer.

"Uh, I don't think they're here." I whispered.

"Good." He smirked. The usually annoying look was now annoyingly cute. Okay, I'm going crazy. Shake it off, MacDonald, shake it off.

Apparently I had actually shook my butt, cause Derek was whooping playfully, and clapping.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"What? Can I help it that I fell in love with a dancer girl, met her, then it turned out she was my step sister?" He paused, checked out my ass, and added "Who just likes to shake it?"

Awkward!

**Derek's POV **

We were alone. Oh God, we're alone?!

I smirked, noticing Casey was staring at me.

She blushed.

We were sitting on the couch, nervously. Finally, I got some courage and wrapped an arm around her waist. Chills, man.

So, there we were, sitting, her head on my shoulder, when, wouldn't ya know it? Dad and Nora walked in. Too bad they came in through the back so we were kind of making out, when Nora coughed, loudly.

"MOM?!" Casey shrieked.

"Dad!" Dad's eyes were like daggers. Nora was even worse.

Awww Man!

Crap, dang, jiggit, fling flung, hooey! I know, your all like 'WHA'? But that was what was going through my head at the moment.

Friggin A. We were gonna get it!

What in the world is that sound? It's like… Whoa! Why is 'Ayo Technology' playing? And why is everyone else oblivious to it?

"DEREK!" someone yelled. "GET UP! YOUR GAME STARTS IN TWO HOURS!"

_Whoa. Crazy dream. Me and… Casey? shudder Ed and Lizzie? Eew. _

I headed downstairs, where Lizzie and Edwin were arguing.

"Of course I'm right bonehead! I'm always right!" Lizzie was yelling.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it!" Edwin yelled back.

Casey was suddenly behind me.

"What are they fighting about?" She whispered from our place at the foot of the stairs.

"Um, Lizzie's right about something, and Ed doesn't want to talk about it." I whispered back.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT, EDWIN!" Lizzie shouted.

"You're a KNOW IT ALL!" Edwin retorted.

"Edwin's an idiot, and thinks Liz is a know it all." I whispered jokingly to Casey.

"Yeah, somehow I figured." She snapped quietly.

"FINE! YOU'RE RIGHT! YOU'RE ALWAYS RIGHT! NOW, LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

Edwin yelled, and ran upstairs.

"Yep. I'm right. I'm always right." Lizzie smiled.

Derek's POV

So it was all a dream….right? I mean, no way all of that really happened. Right?! I fell back onto my bed and groaned. This can't be happening. It just can't be. Or…could it?

Casey's POV

"Lizzie!" I whispered, as she walked into the kitchen.

"What?" She asked coldly, going toward the fridge.

"I told you about how that guy online was Derek right?"

"Yes." She said through gritted teeth, getting out the grape juice.

"He was all for it, and now…What's up with him?!"

Lizzie stopped mid-pour. She glared at me. "What's up with him? What's up with you, Casey?!"

"What do you mean, Liz?" Although I knew exactly what she meant.

"You're a little hypocrite! Don't you act like your not! You're the biggest liar I've ever met and I ashamed to be related to you!" With that, she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving spilled grape juice on the counter.

Edwin's POV

"EDWIN!" Lizzie said suddenly, plopping down beside me on the couch.

She turned to me, with tear-filled eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone."

Lizzie's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran upstairs and slammed my door. My old teddy bear stared up at me looking very old and very lost. I could relate. I let myself fall back onto my pillows, leaving the old bear in my closet. The door opened, and Derek came in.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"No," I lied.

"You really don't know how to lie, do you?"

"Get out."

"Fine. But when you do want to talk, I'll be around."

**A/N This is a songfic chapter. I cant do a fic without one... it's my weakness. Three Days Grace everybody!**

Lizzie PoV

Okay so we are the most disfunctional family on the planet. So what? We can't help it. Mom and George have been going crazy, and Martie's oblivious to the whole thing.

I grabbed my iPod, jammed the ear buds into my ears, and turned up the volume.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet _

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet _

I could still hear Derek and Casey going at it across the hall. They were yelling. Just like the good ol' days. If only...

_  
Only when I stop to think about it _

Edwin wasn't my only option. Tons of guys liked me. I just didn't like them.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Seriously we didn't have much in common... but that doesn't mean I'm not thinking about him 24/7.

_  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet _

_Only when I stop to think about it _

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you _

I don't know why we're attracted to each other. We just are. And it's not my fault. No matter what people say.

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know _

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me _

My question exactly!! Why does he love me? And why do I love him? It makes no sense!

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me _

And Casey and Derek? Who saw that coming? Crazy bunch I tell ya.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Edwin's POV

I put my iPod on 'random' and just sat.

_I met this girl who likes her heavy metal  
She gets excited when Slipknot plays on Leno  
She's a heck of a girl with no cares in the world  
And she likes it that way _

I thought of Lizzie. She's one of those girls that really doesn't care what people think of her. I admire that.

_She wears black socks with pink stripes in'em  
And she swears that her friend goes out with Richard Simmons  
She's a one of a kind I can't get off my mind  
And I like it that way_

I wonder what she's doing right now. Is she thinking of me? Probably not. She's independent. She doesn't need me. But she wants me. I'm lucky. I guess.

_And if you listen closely you will hear them say... _

_Stand clear she's the girl of the year  
And there's no use in trying to get her off my mind  
Ahe stole my heart and she's tearing it apart  
It's never gonna be the same_

And even if we broke up right now, nothing could be the same, ever. Too much drama has gone on the past two weeks. I'm pretty sure Derek though it was all a dream for a few days. Proved him wrong.

_  
She's a love potion that plays with your emotions  
A big swimmer that won't go near the ocean  
And if everything's fine she'll get to work on time  
And they like her that way_

She's responsible. I'm… not. She's the one who ever guy likes. No girl like me. She's really good at sports. Me? Not so much! What I'm trying to say is, we compliment each other. We go really well together.

_  
She wears black socks with pink stripes in 'em  
And she swears that her friend goes out with Richard Simmons  
She's a one of a kind I can't get off my mind  
And I like it that way_

I can hear someone climb the stairs to the attic. I hope it's her.

_  
And if you listen closely you will hear them say... _

_Stand clear she's the girl of the year  
And there's no use in trying to get her off my mind  
She stole my heart and she's tearing it apart  
It's never gonna be the same _

I bet she's already had a shower. I bet her hair is still wet, and she's in PJs.

_And now I'm taping myself together I'm taping  
Myself together again now I'm taping  
Myself together I'm taping myself together  
Again _

_And I wont let this happen again Ey-eh,  
Hey-eh, Ey-e-yeah-e-yeah-eh, Eh-eh, Hey-eh,  
Ey-e-yeah-e-yeah-eh  
Hey-Hey! _

_Together again and again and again  
Together again and again and again and again _

_Stand clear she's the girl of the year and  
There's no use in trying to get her off my mind_

I'm pretty sure I love her. I'm not sure, because I don't really know what 'love' is. But, this is what I thought it's feel like.

_  
She stole my heart and she's tearing it apart  
She stole my heart and she's tearing it apart  
She stole my heart and she's tearing it apart  
She stole my heart and she's tearing it apart  
Stole my heart and she's tearing it apart  
It's never gonna be the same_

She knocked, but didn't wait for the okay to come in. I was right. Her hair was still wet, she was wearing flannel pajama pants with an oversized T shirt. Lizzie sat down beside me and stared at her purple polished toes, waiting for me to say something.

"The last time you were up here, we…."

"I know. That's kinda why I haven't been up here in a while." She admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was weird."

"Oh. Yeah, weird. Sure." She mumbled.

"That's not what I meant Liz." I whispered. It was nearly 1am. People were sleeping.

"You know," Lizzie sighed. "Casey used to tell me I was prettier than she could ever hope to be. She stopped when we moved in here."

This was all it took. This small tid-bit of information that she'd kept to herself was all I needed. And I think that's why she told me in the first place. I kissed her. She kissed back, and didn't stop. Before I registered what she was doing, she had my shirt off, and tossed to the side.

"What are you doing?" I whispered against her lips.

"What we need to do." She replied.

I rested my hands on her hips. Then, they moved under the cotton fabric, and pulled the garment off. Her bra was thin and pink and lacey. Then, somehow we were horizontal, and I was on top of her. She toyed with the elastic band of my pajama pants while I kissed her neck, and chest. She finally pulled, until they were around my ankles, and I kicked them onto the floor. She took my hands in hers, and placed them on her A-cup cleavage. I unclasped her bra, and it fell to the floor. She wiggled out of her flannel bottoms, and let me take off her cotton panties. Then she rid me of my boxers.

We didn't hear the soft footsteps making their way to the attic. We didn't notice when Derek opened the door. But when he shouted, we noticed. Lizzie squealed, and wrapped herself in my navy blue sheets. I stammered and yanked my boxers on, inside out.

"You are so dead." Derek laughed, and left.

Lizzie's POV

CRAP!

"CRAP!" I whisper-yelled to Edwin.

"Understatement of the freaking year Liz!" He called, while tossing clothes at me. I hurridly put them on.

"Wait.. Get dressed. I have a plan." I didn't wait for him to answer, I just grabbed a random DVD and put it in the player.

"What?-"

"Just go with it. Look like you're just getting ready to watch a movie." I whispered again.

Edwin did as he was told. He sat on the old sofa next to the TV, and I hurridly went though the scene selection, making sure we were at least an hour into the movie.

We heard George shouting, and Mom crying, and both of them climbing the stairs.  
But we were at opposite ends of the couch, and managed to look confused when the parental units bursted into the room.

Mom: STOP IT!

Us: Huh?

George: WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID!

Us: What?

Mom: DEREK SAW YOU.

Edwin: You're trusting Derek? Whoa. This family is going downhill.

I laugh at that.

George: DON'T EVEN START! YOU TWO ARE IN ENOUGH TROUBLE AS IT IS! Me: What are you two talking about? We've only been watching a movie. Not even touching. Look! There's like two feet between us right now!

Don't ask me how, but we talked our way out of the situation. Derek cursed the next morning at breakast, and Marti slapped him. Casey looked sixteen different kinds of confused.

"Liz, what's going on?" She asked.

I'm not sure if I'm still mad at her or not. So I give her a very vague, "Nothing." If I wasn't so pissed at her, I'd break down into tears about Derek catching me, and how I wasn't so much embarrased as I was excited to see him. But she's dating Derek. And I'm mad at her. So confessing this would only bring about more problems.

Derek's POV 

I am not crazy! They were horizontal on a flipping bed and Liz was naked! I know what I saw!

There was a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in."

I expected Casey... I was surprised to see Lizzie instead. She came in, and nervously shut the door behind her. "Um...about last night..."

"Yeah, Lizzie, what the hell?!" I snapped at her. She looked away from me... ashamed?

"Look I don't know what I was thinking." She sounded close to tears. "Everythings just so crazy right now with me and Ed and you and Case! Mom and George are fighting like crazy over stuff they never would have given a second thought to before all of this... I've turned into an idiotic little slut and I didn't even know it until you caught me and Derek I know you don't like crying but I think I'm going to!"

I hugged her, and she cried into my chest. The poor thing was literally shaking, "Liz, it's gonna be fine."

"No it won't be fine!" Except it sounded more like "Bo it bont be bine!"

"I promise you, it'll be ok. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but eventually."

She did not take comfort in this. At all.

"Ok that was a dumb thing to say, but we just gotta get through this. It'll all work out."

Lizzie moved away from me, and looked me dead in the eye. "Derek... I don't know what to is crap."

I sighed. Way to sum things up, Liz. "My sentiments exactley."

A smile broke onto her face, and she laughed. So did I... and pretty soon for whatever reason, we were both cracking up.

Lizzie's POV 

As I worked a stitch in my side laughing with Derek, I couldn't help becoming even more confused about the whole messed up situation.

Being with Edwin was one thing. That was only sick on like... two levels. But being with Derek? That's of the charts.

I need my sister's advice. If only I was speaking to her... The laughter died down, and we both stood there, rather awkwardly.

"Derek?" I said

"Yeah?"

"What should I do about Casey?" I asked.

"Oh... well if you really want my opinion, I think the two of you should both swallow your damn pride and get over it. You need each other, especially now. Your lives are both way effed up at the moment, and you need that sister thing you two got goin on." Derek raised his eyebrows, waiting for my response.

"God, I hate that you're right."

Derek smirked. "Yeah, well. If ya don't want me to be right, don't ask me stuff."

"I'll be sure to do that."


End file.
